A Mothers Embrace
by Kavbj
Summary: its mothers day and the team finds out that Kai has no mother or parents to celebrate with. when Kai loses it will the team be able to make him understand that they are famliy? 1SHOT!


**its mothers day here in Australia and i thought of Kai and how he longs to feel the touch of his parents once more and this is what i came up with! enjoy!**

* * *

It was that time again. It was mother's day. Kai listened as his team talked excitedly to each other. They were talking about what they had gotten for their mothers. Well, Tyson wasn't as his mother had died when he was at a young age but his brother and father were coming to visit. In fact everyone's parents were coming, even Mr Dickinson was coming. He said it was to meet everyone's parents but Kai knew that part of the reason was to make sure he was ok. Mr D was the only one that knew, as Kai didn't think it was important to tell the team. Usually the team would send the gifts to their mothers but the families hadn't had time to catch up in a while due to beyblading and tournaments.

"Hey Kai! What'd you get your mum?" Kai opened his eyes to look at Tyson from his position at the wall, before he turned his head to look the other way.

"Must be a secret!" exclaimed Max.

"Yeah right! He probably didn't even get her anything." Snickered Tyson.

" Tyson be nice!" ordered Hilary.

"Come to think of it Kai, you've never talked about your parents at all." Mentioned Rei, as he looked at his captain confused as to why he hadn't. Kai turned to face them again and glared. "You should not question what you do not know or understand." Was all he said before closing his eyes once more.

"Huh?" asked Tyson.

"You're really that simple minded?" Dizzi asked in disbelief.  
Ignoring Dizzi, Kenny answered Tyson's question. "He's pretty much telling you to stay out of his business." Tyson made a silent 'oh' before he turned to Kai. "Fine. Be the wet blanket. See if we care." He insulted. Kai just stayed in the position he was.

* * *

"I'll get it!" cried Max as he ran to get the door. He opened it to find Mr Dickinson, Tyson's dad; Bruce, and Hiro greeting each other.

"Hi Maxie!" greeted Hiro as he saw the blonde American standing at the door to let them in.

"Hey man! Come in! The others are in the lounge waiting for you all!" explained Max as the 3 before him stepped into the dojo. Just as he was about to close the door behind them he heard 2 voices call out. "Maxie!" "Honey!"

Max spun around. "Mom! Dad!" he shouted as he ran out to greet his parents. Another car drove up behind Max's parent's car. Out stepped a woman with waist length black hair pulled in to a loose plait. Her amber eyes looked around at the area. A man with brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail, the same amber eyes as his wife stepped out behind the woman. He smiled at her and she smiled back, both of them had fangs and slightly pointed ears. Rei came out to see what was taking Max so long when he saw the man and woman. He ran up to them and hugged them. The two teens brought their parents in to meet the others. Hilary and Kenny's parents had come in through the back entrance. Cheers and greetings went all around and soon the presents were handed out as well as kisses and hugs.

Kai watched all of this from the wall he was sitting against and couldn't help but notice the eyes that kept looking over to him. Mr D kept checking on him as well as the team, especially Rei. And then there were the parents who continuously gave him pitying looks. God, Kai hated pity! They all thought that his parents didn't care or were to busy or something. Kai wished it were true. He looked over at Tyson who was slumped against the couch by himself looking extremely glum. His dad, brother and grandpa were talking with the others. Kai cursed the fact that being captain meant caring for the others. Yes that was his excuse, Kai thought as he walked over to the dragon keeper.

"What's your problem?" Kai asked monotonously. Tyson looked away. "Nothing." He mumbled, "you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Stated Kai as he raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Ok then! Everyone has their mothers here but me! It's not fair! I didn't even get to experience properly what its like to have a mother. I was too young when she died. I never got to experience a proper mothers day!" cried Tyson, his voice steadily rising.

"Tyson…"

"What?!" by now everyone was looking at the two but they just ignored the stares.

"Get over it." Kai replied simply.

"What?! How could you say that?! You don't understand what its like to lose someone you love! You're such an emotionless bastard! No wonder your parents aren't here! They probably cry every time they see your rotten emotionless face and your stupid red eyes!"

Half way through the accusations, Kai had bowed his head, his bangs shading his eyes.

"Like you yourself said, you wouldn't understand."

"Oh please! Stop feeling sorry for yourself! I understand perfectly well! You don't care about us! You don't think we're good enough! We're not good enough for the almighty Kai! Yeah right! I had better send a letter of sympathy to your crying parents!" Tyson continued not noticing how Kai's head had snapped up, rage swirling in his crimson depths.

"Shut up Tyson! Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he screamed before raising his fist and throwing a left hooker at the Japanese teen in front of him. Tyson fell back from the force and sat on the floor holding a hand over his right eye. "Tyson!" "Lil' dude!" Bruce and grandpa cried out. Kai spun on his heel and ran out the room, Rei and Hiro calling after him.

* * *

The group found the Russian standing out on the porch, the chilly breeze ruffling his dual coloured hair, his sharp eyes looking out over the backyard.

"Kai? Are you ok?" Hilary asked cautiously. No reply. Hiro nudged his younger brother forward. "Ok ok I'm going." Tyson mumbled before walking up to Kai. He removed the frozen ice pack from his swelling eye. "Look Kai I…" Kai cut off Tyson.

"Save it Tyson. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Yes Kai. It does. I shouldn't have said that stuff about you and your parents. I'm sure you have your own good reasons for not mentioning your parents. And I'm sure your parents were just really busy. Yeah that's it. They were busy with work or something and were unable to come. We'll meet them some time." Tyson apologised, flashing the teen across from him a smile.

"No Tyson. You wont ever get to meet them. Not for another 70-80 yrs. Depending on how long you live."

"Wh... What are you talking about Kai?" asked Rei as he stepped forward so that he was standing next to Tyson.

"His parents Rei, their…" Mr D started.

"Dead. They're dead and have been for yrs." Kai finished, hate etched into his voice.

"But Kai! Why didn't you tell us!" exclaimed Max.

"There was no need to. It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" objected Hilary, shocked at Kai's tone of voice. He sounded as if he didn't care.

"No! It doesn't! It never has and never will! And don't you dare say your sorry or pity me chief! Don't you dare!" Kai hissed, his tone low and dangerous. Kenny shut his mouth.

"How'd they die Kai?" Rei's mother, Meilin, asked.

"They died in a car crash. But it was set up. They were murdered. By Boris and my Grandfather, my father's father." Kai replied, his voice showing no emotions at all.

"Voltaire killed his own son and daughter-in-law! And that must be how you ended up at the abbey! Kai! How long have your parents been…dead for?" Rei asked.

"13, 14 yrs. Why?"

"Then how long were you at the abbey for?"

"I don't know. You know I have no recollection of the past!"

"Well do you know how old you were when you got out of the abbey?"

"No!"

"13."

"Mr D? You know?"

"Yes. I've known his parents since before Kai was born so I saw Kai grow up for a few yrs."

"Whoa! So you had seen Kai beyblade and that's why you chose him for our team!" exclaimed Max. Mr D nodded.

"Kai may not know it but ever since I saw him again that one time I've always been watching."

"Y…you knew my parents..," muttered Kai.

"Mmhm. As well as your grandfather."

"What were they like? My parents! What were they like!" Kai asked desperately yet strangely innocently.

Mr D smiled. "Just like you Kai." Kai's face fell. Mr D glanced at Kai confused.

"What's the matter Kai?"

"It's called self loathing." He sighed. "I don't know how you can say my parents were like me with a smile on your face because in case you haven't noticed I'm a cold emotionless bastard with a heart made of stone."

Max's father snorted. Kai spun around to face him and Max's father quickly regretted doing so. "What do you find so funny about the death of my parents? Or maybe it's the pain that all the children at the abbey felt. Well?" demanded Kai, voice full of venom. Mr Tate shook his head and chuckled. "It's not that Kai."

"He's right Kai. It not that. I think what he means is you are so harsh on yourself. From what my wife and I have heard from Rei, you are anything but heartless. He says that it may have taken a while for you to open up and trust the team, but you always looked out for them, even if you did just say it was part of being the team captain." Explained Renshu, Rei's father. Kai had turned away from them all again. Rei looked at his mother suspiciously as she made her way to Kai. 'Please don't do what I think you're going to do!' he mentally begged. He watched as his mother put her arms around Kai from behind, bringing him into a tight embrace. He watched at Kai's muscles tensed and watched his mother whisper something in Kai's ear. He watched as Kai's glazed over before Rei said, "mum! No don't!" but it was too late. As Meilin placed a gentle motherly kiss on Kai's cheek, it was then Kai moved into action. It one swift movement Kai had Meilin pressed against the wall with a dagger held between his teeth and another in his hand, the second dagger held against Rei's mother's throat. Meilin, in her state of shock, forgot about everything, her nekojin abilities and the martial arts she had learnt at the White Tiger village. She stood there against the wall, feeling the cold steel of the blade and Kai's strong hands. She looked into the teen's eyes. They were glassy and held no recognition for the woman in front of him.

"Meilin!" Renshu screamed. She was taking in deep shaking breaths as she forced her self to stay calm. He and Bruce ran forward to pull Kai off of the Chinese woman but with amazing strength, he shook their grips off of him.

"Stop!" cried Judy. "He doesn't know what's going on! Can't you see it? He's scared! He's trapped in his own mind! Mrs Kon! What did you say to him? Repeat it. It may have an effect on him." Judy instructed. Meilin looked at her, took a deep breath and replied in a shaky voice. "I told him…

_She felt Kai tense under her touch but paid no heed to it. Leaning down, she whispered something in the teen's ear._

"_Kai. We can never replace what you have lost. But if you let us try, we can be the family that was so cruelly ripped away from you as a young child." Kai's eyes glazed over as his mind slipped into a forgotten memory._

_"Aw… poor puppet. Looks like his family has been ripped away from him." Kai shivered as he felt the abbey guard slip his arms around him, the guards breath against his cheek._

_"All of us just wish to help. The Bladebreakers, if you think about it, aren't really your friends anymore."_

"_You have no friends anymore…"_

"_They're more like family. Brothers and even a sister. They are here to support you…"_

_"But I'll help you." The guard flicked out his tongue and licked up Kai's neck._

_"Mr Dickinson is like the true grandfather you never had…"_

_"Your grandfather is sooo lucky to have you." The guard trailed his hands down to Kai's thighs. Kai gulped._

_"And us… you can talk to any of us parents as if we were your own. We aren't trying to replace the parents you have lost, but trying to fill the hole in your heart. The one yearning for love and care and a family. No more pain Kai. You are safe." With that, Meilin gently kissed Kai's cheek._

_"How bout I fill that empty hole by, giving you love…" with that the guard spun Kai around and crushed his lips against 8 yr old Kai's._

"And then I ended up like this." **(The underlined part is what was happening to Kai. Meilin didn't know it was happening.)**

"It must have triggered something. Kai, listen to me. We don't want to hurt you. You're safe with us." Judy told the frightened teen.

_Kai pushed the guard off of him and ran. The guard chased after him and caught him by the arm. Kai pulled away and pulled two daggers from his pocket. "Stay back!" he yelled, holding back the frightened tears that threatened to fall. "Leave me alone!" the guard laughed. "Like you can frighten me," he said as he continued to laugh at the child._

Kai's form started shaking and Meilin realised how frightened the boy in front of her actually was. She also noticed that, though he was strong, he was extremely thin and she was able to count each rib.

Mr Dickinson whipped out his mobile and held down number 4, going to speed dial. He held the phone to his ear and as it started ringing he told the others to continue talking to Kai, try to keep his unfocused mind off of the thought of killing Meilin as he wouldn't hold back given the chance and was easily able to kill someone.

* * *

Somewhere in a near by hotel, a mobile started ringing.

"Tala! Your phone!" shouted Bryan. He sighed when he got no reply and answered the phone himself.

"Hello?"

"_**Hello? Bryan?"**_

"Yes?"

"_**Its Mr Dickinson. Can you put Tala on? Quickly?"**_

"I'll get him for you sir."

Bryan went to the red heads room and walked in. Tala looked up from where he was working on Wolborg. "What?" he demanded in Russian.

"Phone." Replied Bryan, also in his mother language, as he held out the phone. Tala took it from him.

"Yes?"

"_**Tala its Mr Dickinson. How close are you to Tyson's dojo?"**_

"A few minutes drive. Why?"

"_**You and the others need to get here now. Something wrong with Kai."**_

"We'll be right over!"with that, Tala hung up, told the others then they all headed to the car they had hired and Spencer drove them over.

* * *

Mr Dickinson put his phone away as he told the others; "the Blitzkrieg Boys should be here soon." He got nods and grunts letting him know they heard. Speak of the devil, the team rushed out to where they were.

"When you said a few minutes I didn't think you meant 2!" exclaimed Mr Dickinson. Ian smirked. "When Spencer wants to get somewhere, he gets there fast." He looked over at where Bryan and Tala were. They were next to Kai and talking to him in Russian,

(**Russian)** "Tals, remember this?" Tala nodded.

"If we don't stop him now he'll kill her."

"I'll get him you get her?"

"On the count of 3. 1, 2, 3!" with quick movements, Bryan grabbed the daggers from Kai and wrestled him to the ground. Tala grabbed Meilin and pushed her to Ian who grabbed her and took her to her husband who embraced her tightly. Ian turned back to his fellow Russians. Tala was helping Bryan up who had a cut running across his face and another down his arm. Kai's glassy eyes were wide and he had backed himself up against the wall.

"No! Please! Leave me alone! Stay back!" he shouted in English. (**No longer do they talk in Russian**)

Kai had a tear through his shirt, showing a cut underneath, he also had a cut on his hand.

"Kai calm down please," said Ian as he and the other two slowly cornered him. Kai sunk to the floor and drew his knees up to his chest; he covered his head with his arms waiting for a punishing strike. Tala went to place a hand on Kai's shoulder but pulled it back abruptly as Kai cried out. Kai stood and dashed inside trying to get away. But as he did Spencer was coming in, wondering what had been taking so long, it must be serious, he thought. He acted quickly when Tala called "Spencer! Stop him!" he pinned the younger teen to the ground, the rest of his team coming to help.

Kai thrashed around, frightened tears from the 8 yr old in the memory slipped down his cheeks as he begged the other Russians to leave him alone. The sight broke the Bladebreakers, the parents and Mr D's hearts.

When Kai stopped thrashing about, they let him go and Tala held Kai's shaking form in his arms tightly. Rei walked over and kneeled next to Tala. Tala handed Kai to Rei. Kais body racked with silent sobs and Rei ignored the fact that his shirt was getting wet. He just continued to hold Kai and whisper comforting words to him. Kai finally calmed down completely and when Rei looked at the teens face, he saw that Kai had cried himself to sleep. He smiled and lifted Kai bridal style, shocked at how light the other was. He turned to thank the Blitzkrieg Boys but all he found was a note that read:

**Please take care of him. If we find that anything has happened to him or that you have hurt him in any way, we'll have your heads presented to us upon a silver platter. We are like brothers and none of us wish to lose anymore family then we already have.**

Rei smiled as he read the note pinned to the wall before looking down at the sleeping teen in his arms. So Kai now had them as well as the Russians as family.

* * *

The next morning, Rei found Kai sitting by the koi pond, knees drawn to his chest, chin resting on his knees and arms wrapped around his legs. Rei sat next to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

"Stupid, guilty but other then that fine."

"My mum told me that you apologised to her countless times last night when you woke up again but she was worried that you still felt guilty about it. Guess she was right." It was silent before Kai spoke again.

"Thank you." Rei looked at him confused.

"My entire life, I have been taught that love was for the weak, friends were for the weak, family was for the weak and the weak got killed, the strong survived."

"Kai…"

"I was also taught that fear is for the weak but I have learnt over time that no heart is fearless, and with out fear there is no courage. It is overcoming the fear that brings the courage.

It's hard to accept the things that I was taught to disregard but thank you." Kai turned to those behind him. "Thank you for the family I so wished to have." With that Kai tuned around again, closed his eyes and turned his face to the clouds, a small smile on his face as he let the sun warm him up. Rei smiled at how calm his friend looked before he too looked up. Inside her bitchip, Dranzer gave a cry of joy at her master's acceptance of the things around him.

Up in the clouds, two angels held each other, beaming proudly as they looked down on their son. Proud that he had finally learnt to love and feel once more.

"Happy mothers day mama…" Kai whispered subconsciously. Both Rei and the two angels smiled wider when they heard the words leave the teens lips.

* * *

**well what do you think? now that i have reread it i dont think it was very good but u may think otherwise! sorry if there is any bad grammar but microsoft word has been stuffing up.**

**bye ;) kavbj.**


End file.
